Fire Emblem 7, Next Version
by Black Lord 500
Summary: The tactician is from another dimension and he has to get home. Follow him from Lyn's quest to the end of Eliwood's and Hector's. R&R! Chapter 4 uploaded
1. Crash Landing

Black Lord 500: Well it's time to get started on my first fic.

Nino: Will I be in it?

Black Lord 500: Yes, but your character won't show up for a while.

Nino: Aww, man.

Black Lord 500: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, I would use the money to make English versions of the previous games.

-Crash Landing-

After a succesful crystal excavation on the planet Sundar, Mack, a 14-year-old with caramel colored skin, black clothing and dark brown eyes, prepared to fly his space ship back home to the planet Chak'ara. The Chak'arans are identical to humans except for the fact that they have blue blood and Silver-colored hair. As he was flying into space, his Video Phone(picture a cell phone that shows a picture of the person calling you.) rang.

_"Who could this be?"_ Mack thought. _"Oh, it's Venus."_

Mack pressed the talk button on his phone. The picture showed that of another 14-year-old but with light skin and green eyes.

"Venus, what is it?" Mack questioned.

"You got the crystals right?" She asked him.

"Of course. You can count on Mack Firestone to get the job done!"

"Amazing. you managed to get the crystals without Sharion interference."

The Sharions were a race that the Chak'arans were at war with. The planet Sundar agreed to stay neutral and suupply power crystals to who the thought would win the war. Mack and his people were lucky.

"I'm kinda surprised myself." Mack mentioned.

Just then something hit his ship.

"Damn, I'm under attack. It's the Sharions. I knew they'd show up sooner or later." Mack told Venus.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna travel to an alternate dimension to avoid them."

Mack then input the commands into his ship and the ship traveled through a barrier and dissapeared. The only problem was that his ship had just ran out of fuel and was falling. Mack felt like he was going to die. When the ship finally hit land, Mack spoke to Venus again.

"Man that was terrible!"

"Where are you?" she asked him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." was his reply.

Mack went out of the ship to see plains all around him. But before any came he put the ship in a transport capsule.

"Mack, remember not to associate with the beings here. Let thier dimension grow without your help. And don't use your magic or any technology. And most importantly, don't let them see your blood." Venus lectured him.

"Okay." he responded. "Bye!"

Just then, two bandits approached him.

"Hey what was that thing you were talking into just now?" one man asked him. Mack did not respond.

"Hey did you hear him!" the other man responded. Again Mack didn't talk. He did what Venus told him to do.

"Give that thing to us!" they said. Instead of waiting for a reply, they charged at him.

Mack jumped out of the way, pulled out his Serpent Fang, a blade given to him by Venus, and cut one of the two men in half. The other man called some friends out of hiding, and soon it was ten to one.

_"Shit!" _he thought. _"I'll have to use magic to win."_

"Meteor Blast!" he cried out, and within seconds the bandits were destroyed.

But he was soon knocked out by a bandit hitting a pressure point in his neck. Mack lost consciousness. But soon after a woman cut the bandit down and carried Mack to her tent.

Black Lord 500: Well how did you like it?

Nino: It was o.k.

Black Lord 500: Not you, I'm talking to the readers. If you liked it say so. If you didn't tell me what I did wrong and how I can make it better but, for god's sake don't flame me.


	2. A Girl From the Plains

Black Lord 500: Well it's time for the next chapter.

Nino: All right! What will happen to Mack next?

Black Lord 500: Read and find out. Oh, I don't own Fire Emblem

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses

Dairokkan: All your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

By the way I am not going to use exact dialogue from the game. The reason being, is that if the tactician talks, he/she seems to be ignored.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A girl from the Plains-

Mack slowly woke up. He soon realized that he was in an unfamiliar house.

_"I hope I haven't been kidnapped."_ he thought.

Then he saw a woman approach him. This woman was fairly tall, with a long blue dress, a long green ponytail, and a beautiful face that had a look of worry on it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mack responded. "Thanks for saving and taking care of me. By the way, how long have I been asleep?"

"Not long." she told him. "What is your name, traveler?"

"It's Mack. What's your's?"

"My name is Lyn. I am from the Lorca tribe."

"It's nice to meet you, Lyn. "

Then there was a noise outside.

"I better see what that noise was, Mack. You should wait here.

Lyn went outside to see two axe-wielding brigands. She quickly ran back in the house to alert Mack.

"Mack, there are bandits outside. Stay in here while I deal with them.

"Lyn, I want to help you. I have studied the ways of war, so I am something of a tactician. I can also use a sword if neccessary."

"Well okay. We'll fight together."

Lyn left the house quickly. Mack had to check and make sure he had all of his possessions, which were his traveling capsules, his Video Phone, and his Laser weapon( this will be explianed later in the story). After he checked for his things, he equipped the Serprent Fang and walked out to meet with Lyn.

"Mack!" she called out. "I could use your advice."

"Okay rush up to that bandit there!"

Lyn did so, but the bandit saw her and advanced as well. Lyn unsheathed her Iron sword and struck the bandit. He countered the attack with an axe swing of his own, but Lyn easily dodged it and attacked again. This time, when the bandit attacked he struck Lyn. She let out a cry of pain, but she finished the bandit off.

"Mack, can you get me a vulnerary?"

"What's a vulnerary?"

"It's a medicine that heals wounds. It's in my satchel."

Mack quickly got a vulnerary out of Lyn's satchel, and gave it to her so she could heal herself.

_"Normally I'd just use magic to heal her."_ Mack thought. _"But I guess this this dimension's magic is behind just like the technology."_

"Okay Lyn attack the last bandit and end this fight."

Lyn rushed up to the hut he was guarding.

"A mere woman challenges Batta the Beast!" the bandit roared. "I'll make short work of you!"

Lyn attacked the bandit and did a little bit of damage. The bandit hit her with his axe and almost beat her. She attacked him again but the man seemed to be winning.

_"Oh no!'_ Lyn thought. _"I have to win so Mack doesn't have to fight. If I use the attack my dad taught me I should beat him."_

Lyn moved so fast that it looked like she made copies of herself. She and her 'copies' each hit Batta and killed him.

After the battle Mack carried Lyn back to the tent and let her rest. He put her in the bed that he slept in.

_"She looks cute when she's sleeping."_ Mack thought.

Night quickly came and Mack decided to sleep on the floor. he didn't want to violate Lyn's privacy, but a certain 'part' of him wanted to get on the bed and... well you know. But Mack controlled himself and went to sleep.

Morning came quickly. Mack and Lyn woke up at the same time. They both said good morning to each other but Mack was preparing to leave when Lyn stopped him.

"Mack, where are you going?" Lyn asked.

"Somewhere." he answered.

"Mack I want to travel with you. I need to get stronger."

"Okay but you should ask your parents."

"My mother and father were killed by bandits, along with the rest of my tribe."

"Well In that case, Lyn, I have to let you come with me.

And so the two of off them set off on a journey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Lord 500: Well that concludes this chapter.

Nino: R&R! I want to see what happens next and Black Lord 500 will continue if people review his story.


	3. Footsteps of Fate

Black Lord 500: Okay it's time for the next chapter.

Nino: Yay!

Black Lord 500: Well it appears I have reviews. I shall take the liberty of answering them as of now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dairokkan: I'm trying to make my chapters longer. But I am glad you like this fic so far. To be honest I thought I would have some reviewer telling me to go f--k something. Thanks for reading!

dude: I am going to continue this. And as for the pairing, Mack/Lyn sounds good, and I may go with that, but then again Mack/Venus sounds a lot better and logical considering she is from the same planet as him, and they are really close friends, but I also have another pairing in mind and if you or anyone else can guess it, I will issue a case of chocolate chunk cookies to that person. Hint: this is a pairing not a lot of people have used. Hint 2: No it is not a same sex pairing.

Green Paladin: I'll try and work on those things. Thank you for reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Lord 500: I don't own Fire Emblem 7. Now on with next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Footsteps of Fate-

After what seemed like hours of traveling, Mack and Lyn arrived in a strange city that seemed to be very busy.

"Lyn, where are we now?" Mack asked curiously.

"We are in the biggest city of Sacae, a place called Bulgar." Lyn responded. "It would be wise for us to buy supplies here."

"Lyn, could you do that? I kinda want to look around."

"Fine but let's meet up at the town square a little later."

Mack and Lyn parted ways. While he was away from Lyn, he checked out the different people, buildings, and art that Bulgar had to offer. Most of the things he saw he liked. Although, this dimension was behind in technology, it at least pleased the eyes. After a while he went to the town square to meet up with Lyn to find that she was talking to a man with green armor, brown hair and a look on his face as though he had been smitten with love.

"My angel, please, if we could go in one of these inns I could show you a good time." the man said.

"Not even if you paid me!" Lyn shouted.

Mack went up angrilyto the man.

"Hey, don't you have something better to do?" Mack inquired angrily.

"Yes Sain stop harrasing that woman." said another man on a horse who just rode by.

"Kent, I was not. I was just merely making conversation."

"Both of you, please move your horses." a very annoyed Lyn made a very sad attempt to be polite.

"I am sorry, milady." the red-haired Kent said as he and his companion proceeded to move.

"Miss, have I met you before?" Kent asked.

"Hey Kent, in the dating game it's first-come, first-serve!" Sain said.

"I knew you were no better than that scoundrel! Let's go, Mack, I've lost my patience." Lyn said as she pulled Mack along with her.

The two of them left town, but they soon realized that they were being pursued. Mack and Lyn ran, only to bump into another man who seemed to be with the group that was chasing them.

"Great, just great." Mack said.

"Well, well, well. This must be Lyndis." the bandit said. "Time to die beautiful."

Then the bandit went away, but four of his friends appeared out of hiding to challenge Mack and Lyn. Mack and Lyn readied their swords to face the bandits.

_"This shouldn't be a challenge compared to the Sharions I fought."_ Mack thought.

"Hey Kent, I found them!" called Sain.

Then the knights that Mack and Lyn ran into rode to help Lyn.

"I can't believe they would try to outnumber a lady like this." Sain mentioned.

"You guys are from earlier!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Worry about that later." Kent told her. "We are going to help you fight these bandits. You with the siver hair, command us. I am Kent and my companion is Sain, just in case you didn't know."

"Okay." Mack acknowledged.

"I want to impress the lovely lady, let me attack first, tactician." Sain pleaded.

"Fine and I have an name, its Mack."

Sain rushed up to the bandit and attacked with a lance but the bandit ducked under the thrust. He then struck Sain with the axe he held, which caused a groan of pain to come from the cavalier. He was forced into a retreat.(A.N: You have to know why while Kent is yelling at Sain the bandit just doesn't cut him to pieces.)

"Sain, why aren't you using a sword?" Kent inquired.

"I'm better with a lance and it looks more heroic."

"Sain, take this spare blade and fight with that instead."

"My thanks Kent!"

"Now Sir Mack, allow me to make up for Sain's mistake."

"Fine with me, but no need for formalities."

Kent rushed to the bandit and slashed him with a sword, and easily dodged the banits counterattack.

"Okay Lyn, deliver the final blow!" Mack ordered.

Lyn rushed and attacked the bandit swiftly, dodged the counterattack and attacked again, in a solid motion. Then the enemy bandits started to advance. Then Sain spoke to Mack again.

"Mack, give me another chance!"

"Okay fine. Don't mess up this time though."

Sain rode south and quickly swiped at the bandit, and missed again, but he was able to dodge the counterattack.

"Damn forest!" Sain shouted.

"Okay Kent, go help Sain out." Mack ordered. "Me and Lyn will take on the bandits to the north."

"Look Mack, since you're the tactician, you really shouldn't fight."

"Why not?" was his response.

_"I like Mack too much to let him get hurt."_ Lyn thought.

_"So she likes me, I knew it!"_ Mack thought after reading her mind (Mack can do that to anyone who has low mental power, like a person who does not use magic.)

"If you really don't want me to fight Lyn, I won't, but if you get hurt, I am not going to hesitate, understood?"

"I understand, Mack."

Mack and Lyn walked to fight the bandit. Lyn was becoming used to how the brigands were fighting and she knew how to take care of them. Within minutes, the only bandit left was the leader, Zugu. All for of the were approaching him.

"Damn knights, always tampering in things they don't belong in." he said.

"Lyn, may I get this one?" Mack pleaded.

"Yes, but be careful, Mack."

Mack did several slashes on the lead bandit and tore his limbs off. Then he did a pierce in the forehead just because he wanted to.

"Now that that's over, tell me what you guys want." Mack told them.

"We came from the southwest country Lycia to look for Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis." Kent informed them. "This girl bears a resemblance to Madelyn, the Marquess' daughter, who eloped with a nomad some 18 years ago."

"You are right, I am Lyndis. But how did that bandit know my real name too?"

"I think he was hired by Lord Lundgren." Sain thought out loud.

"Who is that?" Mack asked curiously.

"He's Lyn's granduncle." Kent answered. "After Madelyn whom we just learned is now dead, he is the heir to the Caelin throne. But you are also an obstacle. So you should come with us so we can escape the rule of him.

"I don't have a choice, I shall come with you." she said, after deep thought. "Mack, will you come too?"

"Okay, Lyn I will."

"Thank you Mack. I feel so much better knowing that you will be with me." And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey no fair!" Sain yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Lord 500: Phew that was kinda long.

Nino: I want to know more about Mack. Will there be a chapter explaining his history?

Black Lord 500: Yes, but you'll have to wait a while. Now I have to eat some pizza.

Nino: What's pizza?

Black Lord 500: The best food in the world! Here, have some.

Nino:Mmmmmmmmm!

Black Lord 500: R&R!


	4. Sword of Spirits

Black Lord 500: Well it's finally time for the next chapter in my fic.

Nino: What took so long? It's not good to keep people waiting, you know.

Black Lord 500: Life. I had to move, I didn't have the Internet, Just started high school, and you all know what that means. My chapter updates will be less frequent from now on. Sorry to all my faithful readers. However, I shall try to update as often as I can. But don't expect too much from me. Oh and I am sorry if I haven't been reviewing your stories. As stated earlier, I have not had much access to the Internet.

Nino: Life sucks, doesn't it?

Black Lord 500: It does. The good news is, I have a new cell phone.

Nino: Cell phone?

Black Lord 500: This.

Nino: Wow! But can I ask you something? (whispers in Black Lord 500's ear)

Black Lord 500: I'm shocked Nino. No one told you about that? Well while I tell you about that, they can see the next chapter.

Nino: Black Lord 500 does not own Fire Emblem at all. Do NOT sue him. You won't get anything anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sword of Sprits-

"Lyn, isn't Lycia the other way?" Mack inquired. "Shouldn't we get there as soon as possible?"

"There is a Sacaen custom that I have to observe." She informed him rather proudly. "The people of Sacae go to this shrine to pray for safety at the beginning of a long journey."

"Aw!" Sain interjected. "How quaint! It is good to see that the ancient customs are still observed even out here.

"The teachings of Elimine do have the most followers in Elibe." Kent pointed out.

As the four of them were conversing, however, something was happening inside of the shrine.

"Old man!" a man in some mercenary's clothing shouted. "Stay where you are and shut up! You shall hand over that blade to me!"

"You may place any threat at me you would like." the old man responded. "But I shall not give up the Mani Katti."

The bandit man scoffed and said, "I am Glass, even gods fear me! My swordplay is peerless! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skills. I could best any foe with it."

"Use it for fighting! Sacrilege!"

"Enough talk. Give me the sword!"

The man reached for the sword in the stone. As his fingers touched the blade, he truly felt like he could beat anyone. He tried desperately to pull the sword out of the stone it was encased in, but to no avail. He could not get the blade of the gods.

"Damn, what's wrong? Why can't I get the sword!"

"The spirits of the blade have found you. The have witnessed your greed and hatred and rejected you."

"Grr! Listen you senile old fool, if you value your life, get out of my sight!" Glass also locked him in the closet.

As this was happening, a woman, hearing what happened in the shrine, rushed up to them.

"Pardon me you all, but are you headed to the altar?" she asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Yes ma'am we are." Lyn answered for them. "Why do you ask?"

"The priest there is in trouble! I beseech you all to help him!"

"All right ma'am calm down." Mack told her. "We'll help you, right Lyn?"

"Yeah."

The woman rushed off a house south of thier location, and this caught Lyn's attention.

"Mack, there are some homes to the south of us. The residents may have some information that we can use. We should visit the residents.

"Okay everyone, we are heading south to visit the homes. Eveyone ready?" Mack directed.

"Yeah!" Lyn Sain and Kent shouted as they went south, with Mack directly behind them. Lyn and Mack went into the first home. They met the woman from earlier.

"So you all will help the priest. Great!" she said. "Well you all can benefit from something I saw earlier. One of the shrines walls is cracked and poor in repair. You could break it if you hit it with your weapons.

"Thank you ma'am, we appreciate that." Lyn told her.

Next was Sain, who encountered an old man.

"You know sonny, mountains give you a terrain advantage, but they are a lot more difficult to traverse. And if you ride on horseback, you can't cross them at all. Keep that in mind.

And lastly was Kent, who saw a young woman.

"The Mani Katti is a blessed blade, one under divine protection. It's kinda strange though, that a sword can choose who will wield it. Don't you think that's strange?

"Yes it is." Kent agreed. "And thank you for the help."

As everyone exited the homes and shared information the bandits advanced on them slowly. Mack noticed this and saw the fortresses north of his team's location. He remembered that fortresses provide extra defense and people could recover their strength inside the fortress walls. So he ordered his comrades to seize the fortresses. As they were faster than the approaching bandits, they were succesful. And being the idiots the bandits are they approach despite the territorial advantage they had. Mack slashed a few times with his Serpent Fang and killed one of the approaching bandits. The other one was aiming at Lyn, but Kent impaled him with his sword first. Sain took the opportunity to attack him from behind which led to the bandit's demise.

"Okay everyone, there is that cracked wall." Mack pointed out. "Since there are mountains to the south, Me and Lyn can go that way, but you two should break the wall down. But be careful, there may be enemies inside.

"Don't worry Mack!" Sain replied. "Me and Kent can handle ourselves."

"Yes, we can." Kent agreed. "However mountain climbing is treacherous. You all may take awhile. Do we have permission to finish off the leader of the bandits?"

"Of course." was Mack's reply.

Mack and Lyn walked south to climb the mountains. Mack began panting halfway through the arduous climb. Lyn however, was doing it with no trouble.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "You look really tired."

"No I'm pant okay. What about pant you?"

"Mack, if you are tired, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't think any less of you. Besides, I'm sure you aren't from Sacae, so you probably aren't used to a lot of mountain climbing, if any."

"Well you got me there. I'm not really. Well we should pant hurry on."

By the time Mack and Lyn were done climbing the mountain, Kent and Sain were ready to face the boss, Glass, who was sitting on the throne, but got up and readied his sword, seeing as there were unfamiliar people in the room.

"Remember Sain, lances are good against swords, we should have a lance ready." Kent informed him.

"Just sit back, relax, and watch a master of the lance at work, Kent!" Sain told him.

Sain rushed up to Glass and impaled him with the lance. However Glass was still ready for more. He launched a counterattack by jumping in the air, but Sain raised his lance and Glass was stabbed-where it hurts. With a piercing scream, Glass was killed. Lyn and Mack walked in the room after that and Lyn went to unlock the priest's room.

"Oh, thank Saint Elimine!" the priest exclaimed with relief. "I am glad that man was defeated."

"I am glad sir." Lyn told him. "Now I have a long journey ahead of me. Would you allow me to lay my hands on the Mani Katti and pray?"

"Why yes, by all means." The sword began to glow as Lyn approached the shrine.

"Milady, that sword, was meant for you. Please, take it with you."

"No, I couldn't do something like that." Lyn said.

"It is the sword's wish." the priest told her. "If you require proof, draw it from the scabbard."

Lyn did so but she was hoping that the priest was wrong. However as she feared, he was right. But as Lyn felt the sword, an unfamiliar feeling went through her body. It truly felt like she was destined to wield this blade.

"You are right, it came out effortlessly."

"Amazing!" the priest began. "I never thought that I would meet the wielder of this blade in my life. I am fortunate to see your sword reach your hands. But it is time for you to go, because as you said you have a long journey ahead of you."

As soon as Lyn exited the shrine, she told everyone else what happened.

"Well we should hurry on." Kent told them.

The group left rathe hastily to reach Lycia and Lyn's grandfather in Caelin. However as she did this, something was happening there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Castle Caelin-

"Lord Lundgren, I bring news." a messenger said. "The girl is on her way here. She is traveling with Kent and Sain. What shall we do sir?"

"Bah!" the man known as Lundgren interjected. "She'll have to pass through northern Bern, and it's full of bandits. She won't survive. I'm more concered about my older brother. His life must end quickly. There must be no blunders with the poison.

"He suspect nothing milord, and continues to drink it."

"Excellent! Soon all of Caelin will be mine!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Lord 500: And that's where babies come from, Nino.

Nino: Oh. I always wondered about that.

Black Lord 500: By the way, I learned through the grapevine that I can't respond to reviews. Sorry everyone.

Nino: When is the chapter when we learn more about Mack?

Black Lord 500: Soon, Nino, soon. Oh and I plan to intrduce some more OCs from Mack's world if any of you cared.

Nino: Read and Review! It takes the stress of high school off of Black Lord 500's mind.


End file.
